


Stories of the Freed Worlds

by Edatox



Category: N/A - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Just wanted to write stuff, Random Stories, nothing important, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edatox/pseuds/Edatox
Summary: Shenanigans and stories related to my "novel". I'm just getting bored. Might include some Horizon Zero Dawn.
Kudos: 1





	1. Warmth of a Mother

The day was long, and the Grand General, Edatox, was very tired. She had finished teaching at the academy and afterward had to make war plans. The sun was setting as the worn-down giantess walked towards her house. She heard someone behind her and turned around to see who was following her. While doing so, her hand instinctively was put on the wrapped up hilt of her sword.

"No need to fight, Master," a younger-looking girl mused, "Just wanted to hang with ya." The girl looked a bit younger than the warrior but definitely looked similar to her. She had brown hair, a couple of shades lighter than Edatox, an almond skin tone. She was 2/3rds the height of the warrior.

"Fas!" the warrior sighed almost immediately. "Wait... How do I know it's really you and not some shapeshifter?"

"Do you _want_ me to recite every Universe's code in this sector," the young girl placed her hands on her hips, "or to recite your first attempt at being an author?"

"No need to play with fire, girl," Edatox teased, "you want to hang out with me _even_ more? After training?"

"Yes, even after training." Fas replied monotonically. "Anyways, show me around the house!" With that, Edatox let the young girl into her house. Fas offered to make the food even though she is a guest. After a while, the sun was already out of the sky and the stars were starting to shine. They were on the sofa, watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, and drinking tea. "Hey, master... why do you always wear that necklace?"

Edatox looked down at her chest and saw her pendant. "My original one broke... and it was one of the only gifts from my old life that I still had." Edatox stared at the sapphire in the pendant. "The sapphire was a different necklace, my sister and brother-in-law bought it for me as a gift. After my first pendant broke, I used my sapphire as a base for this necklace. I wear this because it is the only gift from my old life that still has value. No offense to Dia, though." Edatox lightly chuckled.

Fas got up from the sofa and sat down on her master's lap, examining the pendant. She tried yanking it but ended up relocating her hand. "That's strong as hell... Pretty sure my wrist will be better, though." They both laughed, and after calming down, Fas leaned her head on Eda's breast, above her heart. "M... Edairo, wanna get some sleep?" Fas looked up at the giant brunette.

"Mm... sure," she calmly whispered, swiftly picking up the young warrior, carrying her bridal style. "Don't give me that look. You're tired so I'm helping." Fas giggled and buried her head in Edatox's neck. A swift journey upstairs brought the warriors in bed. Edatox looked at Fas with a warm smile on her face but a tired and loving look in her eyes.

"Edatox, you're doing it again," Fas brought herself closer to her master, staring right into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the giantess's neck, getting comfortable in the general's arms. "Will we be on the same side?"

"Always," the general looked at her adopted daughter, "I will be there for you." Fas buried her head to Edatox's chest, trying not to show her fear of the future. The general, knowing the pain she is feeling, hummed a tune. They fell asleep in each other's arms, appreciating each other's warmth.

A warmth that left all too soon.

On the plains stood 2 warriors. Both of them worn down and tired. One had strands of grey hairs and the other had a burn scar, revealing a part of her skull.

"I thought you said you'd always be there for me, master," the burnt warrior yelled, tears seeping through her eyes. "I thought you said we will always be on the same side!" Her eyes were glowing purple, her body trembled with grief. Not too far from her was the older warrior. The left side of her face was unnaturally pale and her left eye was green. Some of her hairs were white because of the corruption on that side of her face.

"I'm sorry, Fasmura," the general sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Fas ran up to her former master, sword drawn. Fas knocked Edatox down, her sword at the general's neck. She tried to kill her, but couldn't. Dropping her sword, she started sobbing above the old warrior. "Oh, Fas..." she slowly brought the light brunette down, hugging her.

"I can't kill you..." she sobbed into Edatox's shoulder, "Why..." she whispered... "Why?" She said a bit louder. She continued to cry on her former master's shoulder. The giantess began stroking her child's hair. Back and forth, slowly getting in time with their breathing. "Edairo... I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Baiti, when you are ready, you may leave," Edatox whispered, "but whenever you just want to cry, just want a hug, or just want a cup of chai," she continued, "you're always welcome in my place. Even if you want to kill me." Her thumb started rubbing Fas' shoulder.

They lay on the grass for a bit longer. Eventually, Edatox started humming a song, a song so old, and a song so memorable. She sensed the pain in her child's soul. Fas's sobbing stopped as she began to calm down. Slowly, she made herself comfortable and listened to her mother's heartbeat. "I don't want to kill you..." she whispered before falling asleep. Edatox continued to hum, rubbing Fas' back this time. The younger girl fell asleep, holding onto her mother's cape.

"I know, little one," Eda whispered. "I know." She drifted off, and instead of fearing that Fas would wake up and kill her, she let herself sleep knowing full well, even if they are enemies and not related by blood, Fas is her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending isn't true to my "novel", just an fyi.


	2. The Brightest Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even during the war, Edatox still has time to hang out with her girlfriend. But even after years of bonding, pain, and growth, she still has something else for her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly canon to the story. Edatox proposed similarly to this, but they were with friends. She also proposed with a necklace since she thinks rings are a bit overrated, and she also wanted matching necklaces.

The day was very long for the 2 warriors. Edatox had been training her closest friend and ally since they reunited. Shortly after saving her for a second time, they started up their relationship after forgiving themselves in a _tearful_ manner. After a long day of training, the 2 decided to head home and get some rest, heal their bruises, and cuddle in each other's arms.

"Hey, Sar," Ari called out to her girlfriend. She was one of the only few people who knows her real name. "You remember our first day together, how you brought me to a remote world to see the stars?"

"I do remember." Edatox chuckled, stroking her girlfriend's hair. "Y'know, that world was my getaway when I was younger. I guess it could be ours." Edatox wiggled her eyebrows, having a dirty smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up," the shorter girl punched the general, making the latter pretend to wince. "Anyways, remember how you said that those stars were very similar to the stars here?" Edatox hummed in acknowledgment, continuing to stroke Ari's head. "Can we go out stargazing, but this time, by the water?"

"Of course, love." Edatox swiftly got up, carrying the chestnut-haired woman. Ari wrapped her arms around her lover, pressing her head into her neck. Eda walked out of the house and across the field of her "backyard". She walked towards her left, to the East, where she put her girlfriend down and they walked hand in hand to the cliff by the sea. After reaching the edge, they both sat on its edge, letting their legs hang over the cliff. "The water did always manage to calm me down..." The giantess whispered.

Ari leaned her head on Eda's shoulder, letting out a long sigh. "Even with you training me, I still feel like we've barely had time to ourselves." Eda nodded silently. Taking that as a sign, Ari enjoyed the silence. They sat there for a long time. A lot had happened in many years. Even though her training started a long time ago, she begged her lover to take her time, knowing she was not only her master, but also the leading general, and a mother-figure to many of her soldiers. They looked at the stars in peace as they had done nearly a decade and a half ago. The stars glistened brightly, giving light to the wilds.

This is something both Edatox and Ari loved about this world that their homeworld didn't have. All the artificial lights back at home lead to light pollution. They didn't have the chance at looking at the stars. The calm of the night is what pushed them to stargaze when they had the time. In this world, they saw not only stars but galaxies. Nebulas. They saw the light that radiated from afar. It is one of the many things of nature that made this world more favorable than their homeworld. Also, the unity and harmony between nature and technology; wildlife and humans, is admirable. Edatox looked to her lover, noticing how her eyes reflected the stars. She had fallen for her again and again. At one point in time, she had questioned if she had truly loved her but seeing how they stuck together, she _knows_ she loves her.

_And I won't ever stop loving her. Now's your chance._ _Breathe._

Ari hadn't noticed that her lover's gaze had strayed from the stars to herself. "Hey, Arias, I have a question for ya." Ari turned to the darker brunette, a comforting smile on her face. Her face was all it took for Edatox to lose her composure. "W-well... I uhh. I wanted to speak about the future. O-our future. Y-you know, during, or even after the war." She stammered casting her gaze off into the ocean knowing full well she is blushing. _Get a hold of yourself. You are a warrior and general, surely you can ask for her hand._ She looked up at the sky, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Sweety," Ari held Eda's hand, her face showing concern. "Take your time, love. Take your time." She whispered. This little gesture made Edatox fall even more. A tear strayed lose from her eye. Turning to her friend, she had a smile on her face.

"Love... A- Bri. I love you." Edatox took a moment to collect her thoughts, but when she saw that Ari was going to say that, too, she put a finger to the short girl's lips. "Let me continue. I've loved you for so long and I... I don't know where I'd be without you." Looking down, she felt a hand on her cheek and leaned into the touch. _You can do this. She is your brightest star_. "Bri, we both have known each other for so long. We both have been by each other's side. I can't help but smile at you, at how, despite all the pain you've suffered because of me, you trust me. You love me. And I can't feel any happier than I am now..."

"Sar..." Ari whispered. "That's so-" she was stopped again with a soft kiss on her lips. Startled, she wrapped her arms around the general's neck. Eda pulled a little bit away, but close enough to feel Ari's breath.

"But I know I can feel happier." Edatox stared at her light. And her light had a look of concern. "I know because _you_ are my brightest star. I know because, even if we stargaze, I will always gaze at you. You are the brightest star. You have guided me back to life on many occasions. You know very well if you hadn't been my teacher all those years ago, before I became older than you, before our lives changed, that I would've died at my own hands, on my own accord. You mean so much to me."

"Love... You've helped me too." Ari let her hand travel to Eda's face, rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"I know that, Ari. I know that we both will stick by each other's side. But I want you to remember, _my love for you burns brighter than any star,_ but," she muttered the last word. In a swift motion, she pulled back and grabbed a small box from her pocket. Opening it up, it revealed a well-crafted ring. " _Will you be the star that burns brighter than my love?"_

Ari stared at the ring. It was a dark gold ring with a gem that looked like a blue topaz. The ring itself had 2 short dragons, both of Japanese inspiration. Their heads face outwards, and between them lay the gem. The eyes of dragons were ruby gems. It sparkled with the lights of the stars. The design of the scales on the dragons, plus the little wings, teeth, and holes for the eyes were insanely detailed. She stared in awe of the handiwork. Edatox grew anxious, worrying if she had done something wrong.

"Ari? Did I do something-" she was cut off by a pair of lips smashing on her own. Startled at first, the general leaned into the kiss. This kiss lasted longer than intentioned. By the end of it, Edatox was above her lover, staring down at her, all the while trying to catch her breath. "You're the only one who can make me _breathless_ ," she whispered by Ari's ear, making her squirm under her. Edatox began to chuckle as she got up, helping the short chestnut get up.

"Sar... Just so you know, that kiss is a yes." Ari's smile was brighter than ever. Edatox sighed in relief as she gently slid her hand in her significant other's hand. Lifting it up, she slid the ring on before placing a kiss on her knuckles. "You were really _that_ terrified?"

"Oh shut up," Eda muttered before kissing her now fiancé. She pulled her by the waist, sparing no room between each other's bodies. A few seconds later, she puller away, letting go of a long-awaited breath. "Now I feel happier. Maybe once we have children, I can be-"

"Slow down there, _Edaire_ ," the chestnut cut her off, "Let's just focus on getting married. _Later on_ , when we _actually_ have time, maybe we can have children. Remember the war?" She raised her eyebrows, smiling. Edatox brought her close to rest her head on her lover's head.

" _Anaire_ , of course." She moved her head to Ari's shoulder, nuzzling the crook of her neck. Ari softly chuckled, stroking Edatox's long hair. "Want to sleep here or back at the house?"

"The house FOR SURE," Arias quickly got up, causing Edatox to burst out laughing. "Hey! Just cause you can sleep in the elements doesn't mean _I_ can do the same! Give me some time."

"Sorry... It's just how fast you replied," the general said between laughs. Once she finally calmed down and prevented herself from laughing again, she got up and walked towards her fiancé. "Shall we?" Arias nodded, holding the general's hand. No. Her future wife's hand.

\---

"Sar... Did you make this ring yourself?"

"I slaved over it, love."

"No wonder why you always immediately slept after coming home..."

* * *

_Telling the army was rather easy, seeing how they all reacted. Everyone congratulated them and fawned over the craftsmanship of the ring. Let's just say, both sides of the war had a very special event going on, which led to both sides agreeing to not fight for a month. Arias and Edatox got married but on the other side of the war, Eda's father had just met his grandson._


	3. This is who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIBLING RELATIONSHIPS MUST BE CORRECTLY WRITTEN. WE AIN'T LIKE "Hello, dear brother. How art thou?" NO! AND T W I N S... WE H A T E EACH OTHER.
> 
> Oh and this is story is basically me and my twin bro but with different names. Cuz we are weird.

In the house had the twins sitting on the sofa, each doing their own thing on their laptops. The girl, Sarenu, looked at her twin. Unfortunately for her, the sun was so damn bright. Hakim looked at her and stared. She stared back. They both nodded and went back to work. After a bit, Sarenu went to the bathroom to fix up her hair and rinse her mouth as a part of her routine. Leaving the room, she stood at the edge of the hall, barely out of sight from Hakim.

Slowly walking, she took a deep breath.

"C h i l d." She lowered her voice. Hakim looked up. "Do you exist, child?"

"Perhaps, it was all just a dream."

"Yes." Sarenu went back to the sofa and went to her laptop. Her story was going smooth so far. Just need to create a language... for the story... Yeah. We need to do that. After a bit, Sarenu felt a disturbance in the force and slowly turned her head to Hakim, who slowly raised his phone. "What?" She said like the little girl in the vine. He pointed at his phone. The post showed a cat telling us to keep talking while the next slide had the same cat shutting us up, his expression funny angry. "Cat."

The 2 stayed silent for a bit, doing their own thang. Soon after, Sarenu started vibing out of nowhere, humming the Mii Plaza theme. Hakim stared and hummed too, albeit, off-key.

"Hey, Hakim. The early bird may get the worm, but it's the second mouse who gets the cheese." She did a finger gun hand and 'shot' Hakim. Lifting up her head, she felt another disturbance. "Child," she muttered under her breath. As soon as she said that, the front door opened and entered their 3rd oldest brother. "CHILD!"

"Wtf."


End file.
